


Just Like Michael Jackson

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Pink Posse, Justin never intended to have shorn hair again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Michael Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Brian, holding a cigarette and kissing Justin

After the Pink Posse, Justin never intended to have shorn hair again.

However, kissing Brian tended to make his lover doe-eyed and loose-limbed. Not such a great idea when a lit cigarette and a hoodie is involved. By the time someone noticed the curling smoke and started beating Justin repeatedly on the head, it was too late. The bald spot was the size of a baby's fist.

"Three words," Brian laughed to Michael later. "Michael Jackson. Pepsi."

Justin ignored the incomprehensible reference, rubbed baby lotion on his bald spot, and called his stylist.

And Brian quit smoking a week later.


End file.
